


Roomies Wanted

by wacomintuos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flatmate AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sighed as he glared at the microwave and the food rotating inside of it. It was the first evening of his third week in the house of hell, and yet again Bill was cooking something spectacular. After all, he always did cook, and he always made such a mess for the brunet to clean because he refused to clean it himself. Dipper, however had his week's supply of food in the fridge in the form of microwaveable chicken korma. It wasnt as if he'd ever really liked eating food either. Bill sometimes teased him for being so skinny. That's what one crappy meal a day does to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> The final draft of a thing I wrote last summer. It's unedited, and I know there are mistakes, but I refuse to go back to it for the eighth time.

Living with Bill Cipher was unbearable.  
Dipper sighed as he glared at the microwave and the food rotating inside of it. It was the first evening of his third week in the house of hell, and yet again Bill was cooking something spectacular. After all, he always did cook, and he always made such a mess for the brunet to clean because he refused to clean it himself. Dipper, however had his week's supply of food in the fridge in the form of microwaveable chicken korma. It wasnt as if he'd ever really liked eating food either. Bill sometimes teased him for being so skinny. That's what one crappy meal a day does to you.  
The two didn't even speak unless it was completely necessary. Necessary being when Bill found a reason to laugh at him, which was about once a day- twice if he was feeling particularly awful. Dipper really had no idea why he'd moved in with this insufferable idiot; the flat was old and the rent was cheap. Bill apparently wanted company, but Dipper was convinced he just wanted somebody to annoy. It would have been easier to deal with this asshole if he wasn't so stupidly attractive. Bill didn't know that Dipper was on space gay standards, and that's how he wanted it to stay. Only God knew how he'd be teased. Hey, good looking, what's cookin'?  
The microwave made a loud ping, so Dipper took the plastic container out of it and shoved his fork into his pocket, walking into the lovely and neat sitting room. The only reason it was lovely and neat was because it was cleaned by the brunet, who yelped softly when he sat down as his fork jabbed into his side. Growling, he began to shovel the knife into his mouth. The blond eventually followed and sat with some sort of stir fry on his plate. He looked as if he was think about saying something, so Dipper braced himself. Here we go.  
"Hey kid, do you have some sort of eating disorder or something? That curry is like all you eat. That's really not healthy." Dipper glared and kept eating. It wasn't like he was ever offered food. He didn't need it, anyway. "No, I'm serious!"  
"Fuck off," Dipper huffed, shaking his head. He made a noise of plain disgust as a bit of rice fell down his chin. Gross.  
Bill scoffed as he shifted, crossing his ankles. What a proper lady. He laughed, the distain obvious in his tone. "Fine, fine, suit yourself."  
Dipper threw the plastic in the bin and put his fork on top of the coffee table. Even though he was still starving, he picked up his laptop and flicked through his files until he founnd the coursework for his Forensic Studies class. There was no way in the depths of hell that he'd prove Bill's point in that he had a problem. He was fine. Unfortunately, not long later, his stomach gurgled loudly. Bill looked straight at him, and in that exact moment, Dipper wanted to die. "Look, go into the fridge and have the rest of it, okay?"  
"No," Dipper scowled.  
"Just do it," Bill replied irritably. He rolled his eyes as if this act of kindness was making him suffer greatly. A little too arrogantly, Dipper shrugged and set his laptop aside, getting up to stalk into the kitchen and over to the fridge. As he took out the box, he realised just how hungry he had been, and ate the remnants of Bill's meal quickly, not all that eager to give the blond any satisfaction. But God, it was actually really nice.  
As he walked back through, Bill grinned. "Take my plate, will ya?" He demanded, and Dipper grumbled something about slavery under his breath, snatching th cheap crockery. Bill kicked him hard in the shin, making him lose his balance. He grabbed Dipper by the waist and pulled him so close he was practically on his lap, and made sure their lips connected.  
The blonde was definitely not as good at kissing as Dipper had imagined him to be. He was rough and sloppy and nearly all tongue, but surprisingly, he liked it. Dipper squirmed against his grip- mostly for show but eventually Bill pulled away, and soon his hot breath was at Dipper's ear. "You're the hottest guy I ever could have chosen to live with me," he whispered. Then he pushed a flustered brunet away and feigned innocence and surprise. "Hey, Pine Tree! Watch your step, you could seriously hurt somebody!"  
Shocked, Dipper hurridly ran to the sink, practically shoving the plate into it. Was Bill even gay? He turned around to the blond, who had followed him. "Fuck you so much," he spat and pulled him close to him so viciously that Bill gasped in surprise. Served him right, Dipper thought as he grabbed his collar. "You're not so bad yourself," he hissed, and kissed him.


End file.
